jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
CC-3636
|Rasse= |Volk= |Geschlecht=Männlich |Haut=Hell; gebräunt |Haare=Schwarz |Augen=Braun |Größe=1,83 Meter |Merkmale=Augenprothese (ab 22/21 VSY) |Dienstnummer=CC-3636 |Geburt=32 VSYAngriff der Rebellen |Tod= |Heimat=*Kamino *Seelos (Exil) |Stationierung=*''Triumphant'' *''Plo's Bros'' |Familie= |Beruf=Klonkrieger |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad=Klon-Kommandant |Einheit=*Republikanisches Militär **Große Armee der Republik ***104. Bataillon |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung=*Phase-I-Rüstung *Phase-II-Rüstung *1. Phase-I-Helm *2. Phase-I-Helm *Phase-II-Helm *Medi-Pack *Jet-Pack (gelegentlich) *Kama *Helm mit Nachtsichtgerät (einmal) |Bewaffnung=*2 DC-17-Handblaster *DC-15S-Blasterkarabiner *Thermaldetonator |Fahrzeug= |Einsätze=*Abregado-System *Khorm *Vanqor *Lola Sayu *Felucia *Aleen *Kadavo *Coruscant *Oba Diahs Mond *Seelos *Lothal |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Rebellen-Allianz }} CC-3636, genannt Wolffe, war ein Klon-Kommandant innerhalb der Großen Armee der Republik und Anführer des als Wolfsruden bekannten 104. Bataillons. Zur Zeit der Klonkriege diente er unter dem Befehl des Jedi-Generals Plo Koon als Kapitän auf dem ''Venator''-Klasse-Sternzerstörer Triumphant. Im Laufe der Zeit zog er sich eine Kopf- und Augenverletzung zu, sodass er fortan ein künstliches Augenimplantat trug. Biografie Die Malevolence Da republikanische Flottenverbände zu einem Zeitpunkt in den Klonkriegen immer öfter von einer mysteriösen Superwaffe der Separatisten restlos ausgelöscht wurden, entsandte der Hohe Rat der Jedi Meister Plo Koon und seinen Flottenverband in das Abregado-System, wo sich die Superwaffe laut Geheimdienstangaben aufhalten sollte. An Bord des Sternzerstörers Triumphant verfolgten sie einen großen feindlichen Dreadnought, bis Wolffe seinem Kommandanten nach einiger Zeit meldete, dass das Schiff langsamer wurde und sie entdeckt haben müsse. Der Jedi-General entschied, vor einem Angriff Kontakt zu Anakin Skywalkers Flotte im nahe gelegenen Bith-System aufzunehmen, um eventuell von ihm Unterstützung zu bekommen. Skywalker verwies jedoch darauf, dass er die Verlegung seines Kampfverbandes mit dem Hohen Rat absprechen müsste, bevor die Verbindung plötzlich abbrach. Das Schiff näherte sich immer weiter, bis Wolffe eine hohe Energiekonzentration bei ihm feststellte. Daraufhin schoss das Schiff ein Ionennetz ab, das die gesamte Energieversorgung der drei Kreuzer − und somit ihre Schilde und Verteidigung − lahmlegte. Unmittelbar im Anschluss eröffnete es das Feuer und hatte leichtes Spiel mit den wehrlosen Kriegsschiffen, sodass General Plo Koon alle in die Rettungskapseln beorderte. Gemeinsam mit dem General sowie den Klonkriegern Boost und Sinker bestieg Wolffe eine Kapsel und floh von dem verlorenen Schiff. An Bord der Rettungskapsel flogen sie in den Trümmern der Flotte herum, als Wolffe einen totalen Systemausfall vermeldete; nur die Lebenserhaltung würde für einige Zeit funktionieren. Die beiden anderen Klone machten sich alsgleich an die Reparatur des Energiesystems, um ihre Überlebenschancen zu erhöhen. Plo Koon ermutigte die Klone, ihr Bestes zu geben, da er davon überzeugt war, dass sie bald gerettet würden. miniatur|links|Wolffe mit Plo Koon und den anderen Klonkriegern in der Rettungskapsel Einige Zeit später stießen sie auf eine weitere Rettungskapsel, die jedoch von außen aufgebrochen worden war. General Plo schloss daraus, dass sie nicht alleine in dem Trümmerfeld waren. Als sie dann endlich die Energie wieder hochfahren konnten, empfing Wolffe einen Notfallfunkspruch aus einer anderen Kapsel. Nachdem sie in Sichtkontakt gekommen waren, sahen sie, dass einige Jäger-Kampfdroiden mit einem Enterschiff diese Kapsel zerstörten. Als die Droiden schließlich ihre eigene Kapsel entdeckten und sich ihr näherten, ging Plo Koon mit Boost und Sinker hinaus, um sie so lange wie möglich zu bekämpfen. Wolffe sollte das Notrufsignal aufrecht erhalten, für den Fall, dass nach ihnen gesucht würde. Obwohl die Droiden die Kapsel mit ihrem Enterschiff einpressten, konnten Plo Koon und die Klonkrieger sie allesamt zerstören, bevor die Raumkapsel ernsthaften Schaden nahm. Wolffe empfing kurz darauf einen Funkspruch von Ahsoka Tano, Skywalkers Padawan, und wenig später wurde ihre Kapsel an Bord der Twilight gezogen. Skywalker brach dann das Sichtfenster auf und befreite den geschwächten Wolffe. Ein Medi-Droide kümmerte sich dann um die drei Klone, während die Jedi auf die Brücke des Frachters gingen. Später wunderten sich Boost und Sinker, dass die Lichter im Hangar ausgingen, woraus Wolffe schloss, dass das feindliche Schiff zurückgekehrt sein musste. Daher hatten die Jedi alle Systeme heruntergefahren, um unter den Trümmern unentdeckt zu bleiben. Wolffe wollte auf die Brücke gehen, doch war er nach der Ansicht des Medi-Droiden noch zu schwach, so dass der Droide selbst nach einem Statusbericht fragen ging. Da die Jedi vergessen hatten, diesen Droiden ebenfalls abzuschalten, wurden das Schiff letztendlich von der Malevolence entdeckt und mit dem Ionenstrahl anvisiert. Im letzten Moment konnte Skywalker die Twilight aus dem Trümmerfeld fliehen und in den Hyperraum eintreten lassen. Sie kehrten später an Bord von Skywalkers Flaggschiff, der Resolute, zurück und Wolffe dankte ihm, dass er sie gerettet hatte. Der Jedi verwies seinen Dank aber auf Ahsoka, da sie nie aufgegeben hatte, nach ihnen zu suchen. Spätere Einsätze miniatur|Wolffe teilt Plo Koon seine Beobachtung mit. Aufgrund seiner erlittenen Verletzungen in der Schlacht um KhormDas ultimative Buch war eines seiner Augen verwundet worden, so dass er fortan ein künstliches Augenimplantat trug. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt in den Klonkriegen, nachdem das Mitglied des Hohen Rates der Jedi Eeth Koth von General Grievous besiegt und gefangen genommen werden konnte, sendete der Droiden-General eine Holo-Mitteilung an die Jedi. Die führenden Jedi, darunter der per Hologramm zugeschaltete Plo Koon, schauten sich die Nachricht an, in der Grievous Meister Koth folterte. Nachdem die Übertragung abgeschlossen war, meldete Wolffe seinem Jedi-General, dass er eine versteckte Nachricht entdeckt hatte. Plo Koon gab dies weiter und Obi-Wan Kenobi entdeckte tatsächlich eine Handzeichen-Mitteilung von Meister Koth. Diese besagte, dass Grievous auf dem Weg in das Saleucami-System war. Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi und Adi Gallia sammelten daraufhin ihre Flotte, um Grievous zu stellen. Nachdem der Venator-Klasse-Sternzerstörer Endurance infolge einer Sabotage durch den jungen Boba Fett auf dem Planeten Vanqor abgestürzt war, landeten die Jedi Anakin Skywalker und Mace Windu an der Absturzstelle, um nach Überlebenden zu suchen. Durch eine List Boba Fetts und anderer Kopfgeldjäger wurden die beiden Jedi unter einem Trümmerhaufen auf der Brücke des Kreuzers eingeklemmt und waren darauf angewiesen, dass Skywalkers Astromechdroide R2-D2 Hilfe aus dem Jedi-Tempel anforderte. Nachdem der Droide vor den Kopfgeldjägern fliehen konnte, überbrachte er die Nachricht an die Jedi. Daraufhin brachen Plo Koon und Ahsoka Tano zusammen mit Wolffe sowie einigen Soldaten des Wolfsrudel unverzüglich nach Vanqor auf. Mit dem Kanonenboot Plo's Bros folgen sie den abgestürzten Sternzerstörers an. Während Plo Koon und Ahsoka Tano die Brücke stabil hielten, sprangen Wolffe und Comet herüber, um die Eingeklemmten zu bergen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichten sie mit Skywalker und Windu wieder das Kanonenboot und entfernten sich von dem Wrack, bevor es explodierte. Mission von Aleen miniatur|links|Wolffe mit C-3PO auf Aleen Als der Planet Aleen von schweren Erdbeben erschüttert wurde und das Volk des Planeten, die Aleena, viele Toten zu betrauern hatten, schickte die Republik Hilfstruppen, unter der Führung von Wolffe. Die Klonkrieger waren damit beauftragt worden Hilfsgüter abzuliefern und verletzte oder kranke Aleena zu verarzten. Kurz vor der Landung sprach der Wolffe mit Padmé Amidala und Meister Yoda, im Kommandoschiff über den Einsatz. Danach verließen sie mit Gütern und Klonen beladenen Kanonenboote den Hangar des Kreuzers. Als die Plo's Bros gelandet war, an deren Bord sich Wolffe befand, wurden sie freudig von König Manchucho und einem kleinen Aleena Komitee begrüßt. Da weder Wolffe noch die anderen Klone verstehen konnten, was der König sagte, holten sie die Droiden C-3PO und R2-D2 herbei. Nach der Übersetzung des Droiden machten sich die Klone daran Küchen aufzubauen und die Hilfsgüter abzuladen, aber die Aleena weigerten sich zu essen oder zu trinken, denn zuerst müsste Friede mit dem Untergrund geschlossen werden. Wolffe befahl den beiden Klonkriegern, Sinker und Boost, mit R2-D2 in die zerstörte republikanische Basis zu gehen, um das Computer- und Energiesystem zu reparieren. Als ein Erdeben Aleen erschütterte, flüchteten die beiden Klone. Auch die Aleena, die C-3PO und R2-D2 gefolgt waren, verhielten sich seltsam. Sie wollten ihnen etwas zeigen und brachten sie zu ihrem Heiligtum, einem Schacht mit einem goldenem Deckel, der ein Durchgang in die Unterwelt war. Durch ein erneutes Beben rutschten die beiden Droiden in das Loch. Dort trafen sie die Kindalo, die ihnen nicht sehr freundlich gesinnt waren. Auf der Suche nach einem Ausgang trafen sie auf die Orphne, die ihnen ein Rätsel stellte. Der Protokolldroide löste es mithilfe durch R2 und sie wurden sofort durch einen Wasserstrahl an die Oberfläche katapultiert. C-3PO schloss dann den Durchgang zur Unterwelt, denn die Kindalo hatten ihnen erklärt, dass sie die Luft der Oberfläche nicht atmen könnten und die Aleena die Luft der Unterwelt nicht. Nach diesem Erlebnis zogen die Truppen der Republik ab und im Kanonenboot begann C-3PO dem genervten Wolffe von seinen Abenteuern zu erzählen. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Wolffe war ein erfahrener Klonkrieger, der sich im kriegerischen Alltag der Klonkriege durch sein Kampfgeschick und die Fähigkeit auszeichnete, auch in heiklen Situationen eine rettende Strategie ausarbeiten zu können. Er hatte stets ein hohes Ansehen für die Jedi – insbesondere für Meister Plo Koon. Er achtete und respektierte ihre Taten und Entscheidungen. Ausrüstung miniatur|rechts|Wolffe in seiner vollen Rüstung In seiner Tätigkeit als Kapitän der Triumphant trug Wolffe die Standarduniform der Klonoffiziere. Seine Kampfmontur bestand aus einer Phase-I-Rüstung, die mit den Motiven des Wolfsrudels bemalt war. An seinem Helm war ein Entfernungsmesser angeschlossen und er trug ein Kama sowie zwei DC-17-Handblaster, so wie es unter anderem bei den ARC-Soldaten üblich war. Während seines Einsatzes auf dem Eisplanet Khorm trug Wolffe eine spezielle Rüstung, die ihn vor der extremen Kälte bewahren sollte. Sie war mit blauen Bemalungen verziert und zu ihr gehörten ein Mantel sowie ein Paar Winterstiefel. Auf Khorm nutzte er als Bewaffnung einen DC-15S Blasterkarabiner. Infolge seiner durch Asajj Ventress zugeführten Kopfverletzung trug Wolffe fortan ein künstliches Augenimplantat. Mit der einführung der Phase-II-Rüstung trug er einen Helm der dem Design der Biker Advanced Recon Commandos ähnelte. Hinter den Kulissen Eigenübersetzung von: „You see he's the leader of the wolf pack. I'm going to get that in the series at some point.“ *Seinen ersten Auftritt hat Wolffe in der Episode Der Angriff der Malevolence der ersten Staffel der Fernsehserie . Später griff man auf ihn in der dreiteiligen Legends-Comicgeschichte Schlacht um Khorm zurück, in der er eine größere Nebenrolle spielt. Im ersten Teil des Comics wird auch seine Identifizierungsnummer „3636“ genannt. *In der Legends-Comicgeschichte Schlacht um Khorm wird gezeigt, dass Wolffes linkes Auge durch einen Lichtschwerthieb von Asajj Ventress verletzt wurde. Diese Information wurde von der Datenbank von StarWars.com übernommen, allerdings nur die Tatsache, dass Ventress für die Verletzung verantwortlich war. miniatur|Plo Koon und seine Männer. *Im Browserspiel LiveFire ist „Wolffe“ ein Passwort, mit dem man vier computergesteuerte Klonkrieger zur Verstärkung bekommt. Quellen * * * * * * * * * * * *''Das ultimative Buch'' *''Angriff der Rebellen'' * * Einzelnachweise en:Wolffe es:CC-3636 fi:CC-3636 hu:Wolffe it:CC-3636 ja:CC-3636 nl:CC-3636 pt:CC-3636 ru:КК-3636/Канон Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Cyborgs Kategorie:Klonkrieger Kategorie:Klon-Kommandanten Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Personen der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik Kategorie:Kanon